LOVE
by MOON LIGHT RED
Summary: *ON HOLD I WILL BE REWRITTING THIS STORY SORRY*Bella is not as heart broken as much when Gayward levas. in fact she is kind of happy about. SO what would happen if bad boy SAM Uley comes out to play and what is Bella hiding about her past. ;
1. Chapter 1

B-P,O.V :D

We're leaving" he said, when he says this I cant help but be shocked, I thought we'd have more time. It was only the other day that Alice threw that birthday party for me at their place, a train wreck that turned into with the incident that happened afterwards.

"Well...ok I'll need to pack my stuff, but I had hoped to stay a little longer to say goodbye to Charlie" I say. But then I see that look in his eye, like he's singling my out of something.

"When you say "we'" I say, from this he looks at me directly,

"I mean my family and myself"

"But...y-you can't leave me - Edward you can't. I love you" I say, desperate for him to stay or take me with him. I'm nothing without him, I love him and he loves me. Why is this happening? Why now?

"Don't you get you stuide human, I know ppl are slow but dam, okay read my lips I. don't. want. You. To. Come." he says, when he says this I feel like my heart pierced.

"You...don't...want...me" I say, knowing that this is what he means,

"No. I don't, you were just a passing interest. A curiosity to me. I couldn't read your mind so I thought I could after depending time with you. Your blood seemed different too and I was curious as to why. So I just kept you as a pet " he says.

The more he says this, the more I feel like my heart is being killed. I feel myself shaking fiercely from what is happening now, my tears over-running and my breathing is deepening.

"Well that changes things" I breathe out raggedly, feeling myself shake from this unbearable pain inside me.

"I'm sorry this lasted so long. But it had never existed and never will" he says.

He quietly kiss' my forehead gently then in a sudden rush he disappears from my sight.

And out of my life...forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**[Bella's POV]**

**I sat there in on the cold mossy ground thinking about what had happened not even an hour ago. Edward had been acting so funny all day only to take me into the woods and break up with me. I thought he would never leave me. All he told me was lies. He gave me one last kiss and then ran. I tried following him even though I knew it was useless. By the time I stopped, I was lost. I didn't know the forest all that well and didn't know which way I came from.**

**I curled my legs up underneath me and rested my head on my knees. Charlie would be looking for me soon since the darkness of night was slowly creeping through the forest. Closing my eyes, I let my mind wander and soon found myself asleep.**

**Soon I started hearing my name being called from somewhere far away. I opened my mouth to yelled something, anything but nothing came out but a few whispering words. The men kept yelling and soon I could barely hear them. I curled myself further into a ball willing the tears to stay back. Yet, all the willing the world could not stop the flood gates when I thought about never being found. I would if this is what Edward had wanted when he left me alone out here?**

**When the yelling had stopped or at least was too quiet for me to hear, I became aware of everything around me. All the animals that were suppose to be filling the nighttime air were all quiet making my imagination run wild with scary ideas.**

**All the sudden a breeze picked up and then twigs started breaking under what sound like some kind of big animal. Curling further into myself, I shut my eyes hoping that it was my imagination again and nothing was there. All the sounds stopped and the breeze also stopped, I slowly opened my eyes to look over at the source of the sound. There stood a massive midnight black wolf staring straight at me with deep brown eyes. There was something oddly comforting in those eyes but soon all I saw was blackness.**

**At one point I can feel a wet nose, like a dog's nose, press up against my face and neck. Then I could feel myself being moved by someone who felt like they just stepped out of a sauna.**

**"Bella? You're going to be okay. My name's Samuel. I'm one of Billy's friends. If you can hear me, can you squeeze my hand?" He whispered in my ear. With all my might, I tried squeezing his huge hand and heard a chuckle in my ear. "Alright, I feel you. I'm taking you to your Dad, okay?" I gave his hand another squeeze yet couldn't will myself to open my eyes.**

**I felt one of his large muscular arms grab underneath my knees and his other arm wrapping under my arms lifting me into his chest bridal style. I pulled myself closer to his chest breathing in his smell. It was completely different than Edwards'. Sam smelled spicy, earthy and manly. I had no idea why but I felt a pull to his man that I've never felt with Edward.**

**My eyes couldn't stay open for very much longer as he gently carried me across the forest floor. Soon they closed with one last look at my bronze angel.**


	3. Chapter 3

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT(YET) ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**SAM POV**

Isabella Swan was lost somewhere in the mighty forest and there was an unknown vampire on the loose. When all nine of the wolves were standing in front of me, I decided to head out. We needed to find her and fast.

Once we hit the tree line, all of us stripped and tied our clothes around our leg to phase. Many of the pack members thoughts were jumbled almost causing a sudden headache. Silencing the members, I had five of my fastest runners run around the Cullen property checking for anything out of place. The four remaining members followed me in the direction of the Swan residence.

We stopped and phased back to our own bodies when we reached Forks. I didn't want or need anyone to catch us covered in fur. All of Forks and most of La Push were at the Swan's house surrounding an old pick up. Harry Clearwater was the first to notice us and motioned for us to follow him. I had the others wait while I followed him around to the side of the house.

I nodded in his direction, "What do we know?"

He rubbed his hands over his face before speaking, "We know that she was at school all day according to her teachers. When she came home, she left a note in the kitchen saying she was going for a walk. Charlie came home to find her school bag still in her truck with her no where to be seen. I have a really bad feeling about the Sam. Something just doesn't fit here." He finished by running his hand over the back of his neck and looking into the dark forest.

I followed his vision and almost immediately found the sweet vampire scent. "Don't worry Harry. My boys and I will find her. Can you please keep everyone away from the forest for a while?" He simply nodded and started towards the main ground that was stil around the truck.

My men watched what was happening around them and soon saw me looking at them. They moved around quickly and finally came to a stop in front of me with questioning eyes.

"Harry was told that she went in earlier before Charlie got home but as you can sense, she wasn't alone." The men started smelling around them and soon all four of them were trembling, waiting for me to give the 'go ahead.' "We need to split up and cover all the areas around the house. There's a new vampire that we don't know and I don't want them to find the Swan girl…"

"Bella. Her name is Bella," someone said from behind me. I slowly turned and there stood none other than Jacob Black.

"Okay…" I drawled out while looking back at my members, "let's head out and see what we can find. Remember to stay close and keep in contact." With that, the men took off towards the woods all knowing which ways they were going to be taking while shedding their shorts and shoes. I gave one last over the shoulder look to where Harry was standing to make sure he knew, before heading in my own direction. My shorts came off without any problem and I pulled them around my right calf tying it with the leather string I always kept with me. Smelling around, I finally caught the lingering scent the Cullen boy left and smoothly turned into my black wolf form.

I didn't waste anytime moving around the heavy wooded area with my nose staying close to the ground to follow the vampire's scent. Soon I noticed it taking a different route back to the outskirts of Forks and quickly turned back around and followed it back to where I assume he left her. There was another scent. A new scent. It was a strange mixture of strawberries and something floral that I couldn't place. I soon just let my nose lead me to the place of this berry mixture.

Soon I heard the sound a human heartbeat. Moving slowly towards it, I wasn't really paying attention to where my paws fell and my left back paw landed on a fallen branch bringing the snapping sound to echo around me. The heartbeat sped up franticly and then heard it moving around like it was curling up in itself. I poked my head through the bushes to find the missing Bella.

When she opened her big brown doe like eyes, I felt my world stopping. Her small body took on a glow that made her look like an angel. I could sense the fear that she was radiating off her body and slowly moved forward. I wanted to show her that I wouldn't hurt her for some weird reason. I could smell something salty around her face and brushed my nose around her eyes to smell the salt was from her tears. For some unknown reason, I brushed my nose along her smooth neck and inhaled her wonderful smell. I knew at that moment, I had just imprinted on this beautiful woman.

There she sat still trying her hardest to disappear. I moved swiftly to her and wrapped my arms around her. She was so small compared to me. Yet, she felt perfect in my arms.

I placed my lips along her ear and gently whispered to her, "Bella? You're going to be okay. My name's Samuel. I'm one of Billy's friends. If you can hear me, can you squeeze my hand?" She grabbed my hand and squeezed. If I hadn't known any better, I would have thought she had my strength and had to chuckle at that. "Alright, I feel you. I'm taking you to your Dad, okay?" She squeezed once more before letting go. I put her up bridal style and started heading towards her house.

Soon I felt her move her head into my bare chest and I could have sworn she smelled me. Does she feel something towards me like I feel towards her?

Noticing her heartbeat starting to slow down, meaning she was starting to either get sleepy or has already got to sleep, I started humming an old lullaby that my mom use to hum to me. It didn't take long before she started grabbing at me and shaking while whimpering. Seeing her like that, made me want to kill that Cullen kid for leaving her like he did.

All too soon I stepped out of the forest and into her backyard. My men looking at me strangely probably knowing the feelings I had towards her. They circled around us before we headed towards the mass that was at the old pick up.

Jacob was the first to notice us and soon Charlie came over to me reaching out for his daughter. I hesitantly handed her over following him like a lost puppy. Then I realized I imprinted on Bella Swan

**oh shit**

**REVIEW PLEASE **


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT CHAPTER STOY

MOON LIGHT RED- I OWN TWILIGHT YES

BELLA-NO YOU DON'T

MOON LIGHT RED- SHUT UP BEFORE I MAKE YOU GO OUT WITH MIKE

MIKE NEWTON-YES, COME HERE BELLA(WALKS OVER TO HER)

BELLA-NO GET AWAY FOR ME COME ON MOON CALL HIM OFF SAM HELP MEE

SAM- I AM COMWING BELLA(PHASIND INTO A WOLF AND KILLING HIM AGAIN)

MOON- SAM WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT KILLING MIKE

SAM- SORRY MOON I WONT DO IT AGAIN

MOON-YOU DAMM RIGHT EVEN THO NOBODY LIKES HIM

EDWARD- HEY MOON I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING

JASPER-I KNOW IT I KNEW YOU WAS GAY PAY UP BELLA

MOON-JAZ HONEY LIKE HIM SAY WAT HE HAS TO SAY GO ON EDWARD

EDWARD-OKEY HERE GOES YOU DON'T OWN TWILIGHT(RUN OUT THE ROOM)

MOON FANITS


	6. Chapter 6

SAM P.O.V

Oh snap oh snap I just imprinted on Bella Swan. What do I do what do I do. Here I am sitting on her bed listening to her saying over and over his gone his gone, dam that bloodsucker I will kill him next time I see him.

"Sam" my Bella voice called, "I have t o tell you something I feel like I need to tell someone, but you have to promise not to get mad or killed me." I nodded telling her to go on; she sighed and looked me in the eye "I… I know that you are a wolf Sam and I know you imprinted on me when you found me in the woods today and I thank you."

I get off the bed and stated to pace one thing going on my mind _**WHAT THE FUCK, WHAT TO DO WHAT TO DO WHAT TO DO NOT GOOD NOT GOOD.**_ "How do you know who told you, was it **him."**

She got off the bed and walk to me putting her hand on my shoulder, but I move it off, I could see hurt in her eyes she sighed "No, Edward did not tell me, I knew because I am one you can say, but I am a half wolf, and half vampire, before you judge me let e tell you my story.

I stood there in stock, but nodded telling to go on "Explain please" was all I could say, what could I say I mean dam was not expecting this.

"I wasn't expecting this either but yeah, anyway Charlie is not my real father, and Renee is not my real mother. You see my mother was a half vampire and father is a wolf that lives on your Rez. He had attack my mother and raped her. My mother at the time was sixteen, but looked like she was 18 years old. So when he was finished with her he left her there were her mate vampire mate found her and took her home bake to Italy. That's were they live since he was one on three kings that ruled the vampire race. So over the time I began to grow faster then normal births, in fact it only took 3 months really. When I was born with clear eyes, reddish black hair, and pale. When I was six I phase it was kind of cool, but my temper wasn't.

**BELLA'S P.O.V**

"When I was six I phase it was kind of cool, but my temper wasn't." I hated this story, and I miss my family in the voltraa its been a while.

Sam stood there taking in all the information in, he was shocked never in his life has he meet someone with so much pain. Then when he found his voice again he asked " Who is your father "

Who is my father he asks me he is a man that I want to kill, no holding back he must died, if only I know were he lives I be "His name is James Stone, I don't know were is is at the moment last I hard he was in Texas somewhere.

Then he whispered two names I thought I would never hear again. "Bandy and Collin", then he said it a bit laoder "Bandy and Collin, you have to bothers they are here on the rez, that means your father is here to."

He lied to me he said that that were died, well I guess I have to tell sam the truth. " Sam, Bandy and Collin, are not my bothers" he was about to interrupt me, but I stopped him, " There not by bothers, they are my sons and I am there mother, and we all all have to same father.


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT CHAPTER STORY PART 2**

**LAST TIME ON I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT CHAPRTER STORY, AFTER EDWARD TELLS MOON SHE DOSENT OWN TWILIGHT SHE FAINTS, LETS SEE WAT HAPPENS NEXT**

**MOON LIGHT RED- WHAT HAPPEN I HAD THIS DREAM THAT SOMEBODY SAID I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. (AS SHE GETS OFF THE FLOOR)**

**BELLA-IT WASN'T A DRAEM YOU REALLY DON'T OWN TWILGHT**

**SESSOUMARU- SHE IS RIGHT MOON YOU DON'T BUT YOU CAN OWN ME (HE SAIDS KISSING HER)**

**MOON LIGHT RED- WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE IN MY OTHER FIC, DAMM I NEED TO LAY OFF THE DR. PEEPER.**

**MR. SEX ON LAGS(LOL JASPER)-HEY GET OFF MY WOMAN YOU MUTT**

**MIKE NEWTON- WAITE BEFORE YOU GUYS FIGHT IT OUT I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY MOON YOU DON'T OWN TWILIGHT (HE SAID AS HE WAS ALIVE)**

**(EVERY ONE LOOKED AT MOON) MOON LIGHT RED- SAM KILL MIKE PLEASE AND THIS TIME PUT HIM IN THE LAKE (SHE SAID BEFOR PASSING OUT ON JASPER)**


	8. Chapter 8

BELLA P.O.V

I can't believe I just told Sam that "Sam, say something, anything" he didn't he just stared at me, I turned from him. "I understand if you don't want me anymore"

"I do want you, it's just I am mad and shock at the same time. I mean your father is there father, did he rap you to" I just nodded rap it as more like torture "Do they know who you are" I nodded again

"They know, but not my human form. I have three forms, human, wolf, and wolf mixed with vampire. I like to hid from my family so they can't drag me back to Italy to help rule the vampire race some more."

SAM P.O.V

"They know, but not my human form. I have three forms, human, wolf, and wolf mixed with vampire. I like to hid from my family so they can't drag me back to Italy to help rule the vampire race some more." my soul mate rules the vampire race. Can you say HOLY HELL (A/N: holy hell is my best friends fav word, so that's for you Nick Black Cat)

"Hold up, how is your how do you have the same father if your there mother, unless your dad raped you and got you peg." She nodded and looked away.

**BELLA P.O.V**

I remember like it was yesterday, it feels that way. I remember the pain, hurt. He said it was my fault

**FLASH BACK**

_**I was night I had been **__**walking back home**__** from hunting, when I herd a scream then smelt blood, it was human it smelt good which was odd because human blood didn't smell as good to me, so I followed it wonder what had happed. I came to an ally it may have been dark but I could see well.**_

_**I saw a girl, she looks about 12 she was young and she was barely alive. I did not know what to do so I bit her pushing my venom in. I made the time shorter because of the pain. She opened her eyes and looked at me. "Who are you" she asked "What happened to me.**_

"_**Its okay little one, do you remember anything, do you know your name" she had reply the name Jane. (A/n: didn't see that one did you, oh heads up Alec is not Jane brother in this.) "That's a nice name, now tell me what happen here" I said look around, I knew what happened I just need to conform it.**_

"_**I was walking somewhere, I think it was home. Then a man grabs me from behind me and covered my mouth so I wouldn't scream. He said he was waiting for someone he said, he told me I was pretty and that I was different. He said something about my blood would call to his friend. He started to kiss my neck, and then he raped me. When he stopped he said he said his friend was coming and that he had to go, he stabbed me and left. Then you showed up and made the pain go away **_

_**What am I, why do feel different, and why does my throat burn so bad?" Poor girl, dam that son of a bitch.**_

_**I chuckled softly "You have become a vampire, my dear child, you were going to die and I save you, I am sorry for what my father has done. He has been after me for a long time. He won't hurt you anymore. Come we must hunt for you then we go to your new home"**_

**(END OF FLASH BACK)**

"After I took her to hunt, I brought her home she fit in well. A few weeks later I found hid sent and tracked it to Texas. I had come to woods when I suddenly saw dark. When I came to I was on a bed, I tried to get up but found myself chained up." I heard Sam's growl, but went on. "Then, I heard his voice"

_**(FLASH BACK)**_

"_**My, you look just like your mother don't you, maybe better look in I don't care" he came close to my face "Almost smell like her to, but with my sent"**_

"_**What do you want with me, why did you do this" I asked, not the best thing to asked I guess**_

"_**It's always the same questions, who are you, what do want, why are you doing this, your mom asked the same things, I made a mistake by keeping her alive but not so much now since I have you." He sighed and began taking my stuff of my body and I started to cry "It's okay, I am going to be a good daddy to you, and if you listen to me I will always be nice"**_

_**I spat in his face "What kind of father are you if you would go and rape your own child. You're nothing but a very sick man."**_

_**He slap me across my face " You will not talk to me like that, you will not talk unless I tell you to got I" I nodded "Good and I want you to call me daddy not dad. If you disobey you will be punished, do you understand'**_

"_**Yes daddy I understand**_

**(END OF FLASH BACK)**

"_**He raped me for months; I became pregnant with the twins. When they were born I know that they would be shifters like their father and I was happy about that. As they grew up they had got a power each. Brandy got the power of knowing and Collin got the power of healing faster. My father stopped abusing me to because he knew that Brandy would know. Truth was Brandy had found out when my father was talking about it. They got into a fight but I stopped it before it became out of had. That's why he has that scare on his back. One day I was coming back from hunting on my way home I smelt blood a lot of blood my son's blood. I opened the door and blood everywhere, then I saw a note it said**_

** "**_**Sorry, you didn't get to say goodbye to our sons before I killed them, *sight * to bad not really, but look on the Brightside, I took care of the bodies and you can go home, oh and tell your mother I said hi for me"**_

"Now I know there alive and now I can get them back with help of course"_**please say yes **_

"Anything for you if you give me a minute can call the pack, the new can go from there we will get them back" with that Sam and Bella raced out the window and Sam howled for the pack with one thought going through his mind_**That man is so dead**_


	9. Chapter 9

**SAM P.O.V**

**I was mad; no person should have to go through that kind of pain. I, Bella, and the pack were sitting in front of my house, well not right in front, the wood area (A/N: Collin and Brandy are not there). Everyone in wolf form, well Bella want to go as half wolf and vamp. The pack took Bella being a half breed well and share the pain of her story.**

**(Flash Back)**

_**I howled for the pack, it only took a few seconds to do so. Then I was hit with so many thoughts**_

_**What up Sam-Jared**_

_**Where is the blood sucker?-Paul**_

_**Hi Sam-Seth (No wolf Leah)**_

_**Dude, I was about to get some-Embry**_

_**What in the world-Q **_

_**I have called you here today to tell you guys something, today**_ _**I imprinted-Me**_

_**Nice-Embry**_

_**Finally, man-Jared**_

_**Nice-Paul**_

_**Who is the lucky girl?-Quail**_

_**Bell Swan, but here the thing she already know about us and**_ _**she is like us but different she is also half vamp and I was mad**_ _**at first but she told me her story and her past and what she**_ _**is, is not her fault-Me**_

_**(A/N: Okay I really did not want to write the whole reason but Sam just showed what happened with Bella)**_

_**That just messed up dude-Embry**_

_**So Bandy Collin is her kids but their dad is her dad/grandfather and he fakes their deaths to make her think there not alive-Jared**_

_**Yes, that is right-Bella**_

_**Wow who is you-Paul**_

_**Hahaha, I am Bella I can here you but I don't have to be in wolf from to talk-Bella**_

_**Hey Bella, where are you -Sam**_

_**Really Sam I like right next to you-Bella**_

**(End Flashback)**

" **So what is the plan" asked Paul, " are we going to just burst in there and take them or what" as he stands next to Em**

"**No, Mark maybe old but he is strong, I mean we can take him I just have to do something first." Bella replied jumping into a tree**

"**What do you have to do he is right in there and you have to go something" replied Embry "you haven't seen your kids in so long and you have to do something what up with that."**

**Bella growled at him from her spot at the tree "I will be back in a in a few" then she was gone.**

**BELLA POV**

**No, Mark maybe old but he is strong, I mean we can take him I just have to do something first." I replied jumping into a tree**

"**What do you have to do he is right in there and you have to go something" replied Embry "you haven't seen your kids in so long and you have to do something what up with that."**

**I growled at him from my spot in the tree "I will be back in a in a few" I was going on a little trip to see my parents to ask them what to **

**Italy **

"**Bella what a nice surprise" said Alec "What are you doing here at such a time" he said hugging her "I missed you so much"**

"**Missed to, now come I need to see my father and mother and everyone else I something I need help with back at my home." I told him. He still looks the same well of course he is a vampire.**

"**Mommy" someone screamed at me, then I was attacked by this blur, I looked down and found " Jane, oh I missed you so much but this is not the right time I need to speak to the kings baby girl but after that I will talk to you" I said as I kiss her forehead, she nodded at me then went to Alec's side**

"**It's so good to see you baby girl" said daddy and mommy hugging me "Now you said something was important what can I help you with" said daddy stepping back from me**

**That's when I stated to sob "Oh daddy, its Mark, he is there in Washington, La Push." There were gasps and some growls from everyone "that's not all the boys my boy there alive and there with him." Everyone was shocked at that.**

"**Oh baby, it's alright will get them and kill him once and for all" said my mother. I know she was scared of Mark I was to. He hurt us and my now little Jane.**

" **I have help, there is a wolf pack of shifts down there right now to help, that' why I came to ask what do I do kill or leave him for you guys to kill him." I told them honestly**

" **Bring him here and then we will do what we must, and that is to kill the fucker, he will die today we will tear him apart then throw him in the fire and watch it burn to ashes then blow away with the dust." Said Aro proudly**

"**That sounds nice, very nice indeed. I must go now I will see you all soon there someone I want you to meet." Bella turned towards Jane and spoke "Jane you come with me I want you to be there with me if me if you want" Jane nodded yes and grabbed Bella's hand and said by to everyone then they were gone.**


End file.
